Thatone
Thatone was a Shardmind psion that took part in the quest to retrieve stolen artefacts from three thieves from a trader in Source of the Lattice. He travelled with his companions Druzhin and Gamel to Orjer City in pursuit of the thieves encountering the exarch of the Mockery known as the Giftbearer. Early Life Thatone recalls the experience of being a part of the great Shard that fell from the sky, claiming that the 'mother' was drawn to Tolas by a voice that she heard across the stars, it sounded like another mother willing to share her home in the cosmos. As they drew closer Thatone remembers that other voices began to cry out at them, many were angry and others curious, though the calm mother's voice could always be heard over them. From there Thatone's memory begins to fracture, remembering a cold logical voice moving a barrier in front of them, which the 'mother' Shard attempted to avoid though as they passed it a new voice began to shout at them, a deep and angry voice but the mother's voice could no longer be heard and it was all the Shard 'mother' could guide herself by. That is when Thatone remembers being let go by his mother, unable to hold onto all of her children, many tumbled to the surface unprotected. Thatone awoke over a thousand years later under a small fishing village on Marn's Long River underneath the home of an elderly fisherman. He and his wife, Thisone, climbed out of the foundations, psionically shifting the earth to let them pass. The first day they awoke they went about the house like they had been living there for years, knowing where pots and pans were kept and starting books halfway through as they somehow had knowledge of the beginnings. When the fisherman returned home he was understandably confused, as these people of crystal acted like they knew him even having prepared a meal for his return. As they developed as people, they began to theorise over what had happened to them, noting that their bodies were the same colour as the clear waters of the river where the site of the house may have once been on and that their knowledge of the fisherman, and a fair few other people around the village, had come from passive mind reading over the years forming their personalities from surface thoughts. The fisherman had allowed them to stay as his wife had recently died and his son had departed for a life of adventuring soon after, as caring for her had been his only reason to stay. Eventually they began repeating various activities of the previous occupants of the house, they might repeat a conversation that was had by people long dead or more commonly be compelled to follow the aspirations of those people, including having a child with the two Shardminds creating psicrystals with fragments of their personalities. As the years went on the fisherman's mind began to deteriorate, and the Shardmind couple began to care for him. This however triggered a memory within Thatone of the fisherman's son who sought to go adventuring, and once the old man died Thatone was compelled to do so, despite his relationship to his wife. He believed that he should complete a quest in order to fulfil this whim that had overtaken him, leading him to Source where he began his journey to the north. After his Quest Thatone returned to his village to find that the Northern Company had finished setting up a warehouse along the river where many in the village had gotten jobs. He also found that the son of the fisherman had returned home, claiming to have had a run in with an orc wielding a magical warhammer who made him regret his decision to leave his father. Thisone welcomed Thatone back and the two shared their experiences telepathically since they last saw one another. Thatone took a job in the warehouse, his psionic abilities making him invaluable for the moving of heavy cargo.Category:CharactersCategory:Shardmind